TVBCrap
TVBCrap (also known as TVB and TVBIsHayley; formerly known as TVBRobotnikReturns) (born August 25, 1994) is a commentator, who first joined the commentary community in 2010, but didn't make more commentaries till the next year. While his early commentaries from 2011 got negative feedback, his next commentaries from 2012 onward received mixed to positive from many commentators, even though people criticize his style of humor, and sometimes, his points drag a little too much. His commentaries slowly, but gradually improved since his return in late-July 2015, even though he made a few screw-ups. Also, he's mixed race. History TVBRobotnik (Ariel (NOT A GIRL) Valentine) was born on August 25, 1994, and currently lives in Las Vegas, NV. He joined YouTube as TheValentineBros in September 10, 2006, at age 12, and made videos out of the ordinary. The rest is history for him, as he discovered YouTube Poops, and made rants on his other accounts, after TheValentineBros was suspended, with accounts being TVB90, TVBPoop, TVBRobotnik, and as of November 13, 2008, TVBRobotnikReturns, which is renamed as TVBCrap as of May 18, 2016. He started to make rants in 2009-11, but have since been lost; though he continued to make a couple more rants in 2012, which are still around as of April 2016, and are considered pretty decent. He started his first commentary in 2010, which was forever lost, but has made more commentaries in 2011, even though they were pretty bad. They are also lost. He started to make more commentaries on July 2012, and had improved, though he took a hiatus from commentaries on February 2013, then quit in July of that year, and started to make more experimental videos. By 2014, he changed his TVBRobotnikReturns name to ProhibitTheBastard, then MrCheesesCousin, until he reverted his original name and made a comeback on June 2015, with his unfinished commentary on Confused Matthew's Marvel rant. He is also responsible for making music mashups, one of them being his own Thomas the Tank Engine/System of a Down mashup, "Tank Suey!," as well as his favorite, which is his Dragonforce/Rick Astley mashup, "Never Gonna Give the Fire and Flames Up." He was also responsible for creating his review show on his channel, "TVBRobotnik Eats Something," where he eats and reviews a food that's recent, classic, rare, obscure, foreign, and/or something he hasn't tried before. He stopped making the series by September 2015 due to mediocre reception, and due to him losing interest. On May 18, in the wake of his 10 years on YouTube, he changed his name to TVBCrap. He will still make commentaries and mashups in the same direction as he was before, though he promises to make more reviews. As of June 2016, he decided to quit doing commentaries yet again and move onto doing reviews. Avatars Current * Hayley Smith (American Dad!) (July 2012-present) main * Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) (September 2015-present) * Applejack (My Little Pony) (May 2016-present) * Wolverine (X-Men) (May 2016-present) * Kazuichi Souda (Dangan Ronpa) (May 2016-present) TBA * Summer Smith (Rick and Morty) * Clayface (Batman) * Nathan Explosion (Metalocalypse) * Soos (Gravity Falls) * Panda (We Bare Bears) * Kitty Pryde (X-Men) * Miss Pauling (Team Fortress 2) * Strong Bad (Homestar Runner) Former * Big Dog (2 Stupid Dogs) (March-September 2011) * Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony) (December 2011) * Lucy Wilde (Despicable Me) (July-November 2015) * Lara Croft (2013 Tomb Raider) (August 2015) People he commentated on Main article: List of commentaries by TVBCrap Cancelled commentaries #''Mike Matei's Elmo in Grouchland Review'' (supposed to be made on August 2012; was not completed due to losing interest) #''A random brony reacting to Silent Rob's brony rant'' (supposed to be made on January 2013; was not completed after looking back at his own points) #''Benthelooney's Rant on Ted'' (supposed to be made on July 2013; was not made, since he quit commentaries during that time) #''Lance 1000's first commentary'' (supposed to be made on March 2015; didn't start due to a busy schedule; was supposed to be his actual comeback commentary) People who commentated on him *BlisteredBlood *Blueflame3500 *Lance1000 *Stuart McPherran *MegaDoopTV *Ephromjos *Danmad297 Trivia * His favorite animated series was American Dad!, though as of 2015, both Rick and Morty and Bojack Horseman dethroned it, even though he is still a fan of the show. * His commentary influences include Juniorfan, youngbloodfantasy91, Zerarick, TOGProfessor, SuperFunnyBros, and 8363MTR. * He is a mixed race, but still a white nigger. * He also made musical mashups. They can be found on Soundcloud and Bandcamp. * He is a metalhead, though he didn't get into death metal, melodic death metal, black metal, or grindcore till October 2015. He also likes metalcore, he still has a soft spot for hair metal and sometimes nu metal, the latter he expresses in his commentary on Adam Rants. ** He is also in progress of starting his hard rock/heavy metal band, Lying Down Asleep, which influences Anthrax, Slayer, Metallica, Rage Against the Machine, System of a Down, AC/DC, Ozzy Osbourne, King Diamond, Rob Zombie, Lamb of God, Foo Fighters, Radiohead, Led Zeppelin, Deftones, Prince, Slipknot, Iron Maiden, Van Halen, Pink Floyd, Mudvayne, Disturbed, Alice Cooper, Queen, Joan Jett, Pantera, Soundgarden, The Beatles, and Marilyn Manson. He will be the lead singer and frontman. You can follow his band on Twitter and Facebook. External links *TVBCrap's YouTube *TVBCrap's Twitter *TVBCrap's ask.fm *Official A TVBRobotnik Commentary Facebook Category:Former Commentators Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Atheist Community Category:Ranters Category:Reviewers Category:Youtube Poopers Category:Autistics Category:Music Community Category:Animation Community Category:Capitalists Category:Jewish Community Category:American Commentators Category:Jewish Atheists Category:Bisexuals Category:Communists Category:MLP Commentators Category:Shut up, Maverick Category:Bernie Sanders Supporters Category:Brony Commentators Category:Neckbeard Crew Category:FEEL THE BERN Category:Metal Screamers Category:Danganronpa Commentators Category:Niggers Category:Ultra Niggers Category:Mexican Jumping Beans Category:North Korean Commentators Category:Can't Stump the Trump Category:Racists Category:Libertarians Category:Republics Category:Democratic Party United States Senators